dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Nero Vs Velvet Crowe
Summary: Devil May Cry Vs Tales of Berseria. Two protagonist who have a demonic arm will clash. Will Nero crush the Therion, or Velvet devour the descendant of Sparda. DBX Confusion, and maybe even dumbfounded as a man who bears long platinum-white hair felt as he walked around such a strange looking town. He wears a long black and red coat with an insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. In addition he also wears two rings on his left hand: one on his index finger that has the emblem with the same insignia design on both his shoulders on its face, and another on his ring finger which bears a rose design, identical to the designs on his belt buckle, coat clasp, and coat buttons. The platinum-white haired man looked throughout the town as he had found was midgand. Luckily no one was out as he had no way to cover his demonic, scaled arm. Nevertheless, the platinum-white haired man kept wandering through the land of midgand. “You halt!” A masculine stern voice spoke out as the platinum-white haired man turned around to see a group of people he was told to be exorcists. The man with the demonic arm sighed in frustration as he shook his head. He ends up in a foreign world, doesn’t know where he is, or how to get back, and now he has to deal with these people because of his arm most likely. “You are here by under arrest daemon!” The man yelled as he gripped the handle of his sword. The platinum-white haired man scoffed as he gripped the red handle of his sword, and revved it up like a motorcycle. The exorcists happen to be taken back by this, but nevertheless they weren’t backing down. ---- Somewhere else, close by A woman walked through the streets of midgand as he she wanted to just take a walk. Everyone one of her group were sleeping, and she didn’t feel like interrupting them, and she wanted to be alone. She has extremely long and black hair which drops to floor-level; towards the bottom her hair is plaited into big braids that are tied off by a bandage-like band. Her hair-strands curve towards the left-side of her face and she has mid-length hair which is plaited and tied by a smaller bandage-band resting on her left shoulder. Her outfit consists of a revealing ruby-red corset which reveals her midriff and the top half of her breasts. The red corset has an insignia visible below the belt which it hinders below. The same belt rests of her hip and above her torn, black jean trousers, which now look like shorts. The jean trouser has a chain, multiple belts wrapped around her right leg and a few which spiral towards the lower half of her left. Over her corset, she wears a black jacket in the form of a robe with red-velvet lacing; the jacket is ripped towards the bottom and is tightened towards her chest by the belt. She has protective armor on her footwear as well as one extra armor plate on her right shin. She wears the same armor in the form of an arm protective gauntlet which rests above the same material as her coat; highlighted by a rhombus-shaped piecing. Her left arm is wrapped and bandaged up The ravenette kept roaming through the town of midgand as the quiet sounds of the night felt relaxing to her. The ravenette kept walking until she heard the voices of screaming. The ravenette ran towards the source of the noise which was only a block over. The young ravenette kept running until she saw a bunch of unconscious or dead exorcists, and a platinum-white haired man who seems to be around her age. The platinum-haired man turned towards the ravenette as she saw his arm, and realized he wasn’t a human. “Who the hell are you?” The ravenette spoke out as the platinum-white haired man just looked at her. The ravenette stared towards the platinum-blonde haired man’s icy-blue eyes. “Names Nero. That’s all you wanted to ask, then its best you leave me alone, unless you wanna end up like these assholes.” The man introduced himself as Nero as he turned around, and started to walk away. The ravenette felt somewhat irritated by his response. “What a troublesome daemon you run into Velvet. Best take care of him now, before causes anymore damage.” The woman introduces herself as Velvet. The Devil-Hunter heard her words as he stopped in his tracks. Nero gripped the handle of Red Queen as he revved the blade up. Cue: Persona 4 Arena Ultimax Soundtrack - Blood Red Moon Velvet was slightly taken back as she has never seen a weapon like that. However, it didn’t stop her as she allowed the blade come forth from her gauntlet as she and the Former Order of the Sword membered started towards each other for a few seconds. It was then that Nero and Velvet ran towards each other as fight between Demon versus Daemon had intertwined. HERE WE GOOO! Who are you rooting for? Nero (Devil May Cry) Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria) Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:'Demon' themed DBXs Category:Sword Duel Category:Nier Hitoshura's DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies